Le mariage de James
by Thushespeaks
Summary: Le jour où James, mon grand, mon excellant vieux pote James m'a appris qu'il épousait Lily, que Lily l'épousait lui, devant le prêtre et tout le tralala ecclesiastique, j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il se payait de ma gueule. C'est pas que je ne l'en croyait pas capable. Il avait débité son annonce en mâchant ses mots et s'il avait oublié d'inclure  et le plus tôt possible  ...


_Texte ancien (2006! la décrépitude!) rescapé parce qu'il n'est pas mieux au fin fond de mon ordi que sur le site. Et aussi parce qu'il faut à tout prix que je procastine, vue que j'ai un examen important le lundi et que j'ai peur._

* * *

**Délibérations du meilleur poteau lors du mariage de sa moitié: Sirius**

Le jour où James, mon bon, mon grand, mon excellant vieux pote James m'a appris qu'il épousait Lily, que Lily l'épousait lui, devant le prêtre et tout le tralala ecclesiastique, j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il se payait de ma gueule. C'est pas que je ne l'en croyait pas capable. Il avait débité son annonce en mâchant ses mots et s'il avait oublié d'inclure « et le plus tôt possible » l'idée qui lui trottait dans le crâne était bien « avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ». Ce fut ma première pensée.

La deuxième n'était pas une pensée mais une certitude : il n'y aurait pas de mariage si je n'étais pas témoin, parrain, musicien, monsieur d'honneur, sélectionneur du banquet (et Grand Baffreur aussi). Je jouerais bien le prêtre d'ailleurs. Et le marié, mais là je ne crois pas que James serait d'accord.

Bon dernier, je me suis souvenu que l'on attendait du moi des, devinez, des félicitations. Je m'y suis pris à temps pour que Remus n'essaie pas la version humaine de ses crocs sur moi, et j'ai failli empêcher le mariage per vita : James a perdu de la résistance depuis ses 17 ans. J'ai risqué un vérification, pour m'assurer de que j'avais bien assimilé l'affaire : « Et Lily, elle est d'accord ? ». Parce qu'il était capable d'avoir oublié de demander.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux étonnés avant de me faire réaliser que, moi non plus, je n'avais pas 17 ans mais 19 et une bonne carrière de boute-mangemort derrière mon dos pour me foutre de la poire de mon meilleur copain quand il m'annonce son mariage avec sa douce et tendre, après les 2 ans de siège et les 2 d'occupation qui m'avaient fait surnommer Lily « Jérusalem ».

Cinq heures de fête effrénée après, il apparut que le cher mignon était en manque et qu'il devait m'abandonner moi, qui l'avait fidèlement secondé pendant 11 ans pour agrémenter la vie ennuyeuse des magiciens londoniens, au profit de la parvenue de Lily, dont la poitrine avantageuse m'envoyait voir au K2 si j'y suis. En fixant le plafond, le soir, dans ma chambre, l'image me vint subitement : James allait avoir une vrai famille. Je souris. Ce serait la mienne aussi.

Puis tout à coup, la responsabilité m'accabla. Le mariage devait faire de l'histoire et ça, c'était mon boulot. Or, ma spécialité, c'est la défilade. Sans blague. Je suis doué.

* * *

**Controverses d'un ami attentionné en veille de mariage: Remus**

Évidemment, il fallait que le cadeau soit grand. Après tout, James m'a tiré du gouffre en moyenne 7 fois par an. Sirius assure que ce n'est pas si grave et que je n'ai jamais vraiment touché fond il prétend le prouver en disant que je ne me suis pas encore pendu. Évidemment, s'il était mon père, il serait au courant du jour où j'ai étripé les armoires de la maison à la recherche de chaussettes… On dit que quand on se noie, on ne peut pas remonter à la surface avant de toucher le fond et donner un grand coup de pied. Personnellement je trouve plus efficace et moins épuisant la solution de la bouée.

En revenant au cadeau, faut qu'il soit grand. Cher, c'est secondaire. Après tout, James comme Sirius pourraient s'offrir respectivement un manoir à chaque anniversaire. La preuve que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Sirius garde son enfance malheureuse comme un clou dans l'orteil. Évidement, si l'on observe ma tunique, on se dirait qu'il ne fait pas le malheur non plus… (soupir). Ce qui me mène à me demander d'où je vais tirer l'argent pour le cadeau sans mettre en gage ladite tunique ni emprunter de l'argent à l'intéressé. Salut, James, mon pote, tu me files trente mille balles pour ton cadeau de mariage ?

Cambrioler Gringotts est hors de question- j'entends d'ici les ricanements des gobelins et ça me donne envie de me cacher sous le lit- ainsi que les banques moldues. De nombreux sorciers ignorent que toutes les banques moldues, britanniques ou pas, sont protégées magiquement avec assez de maléfices pour transformer une personne normalement constituée en hamburger si elle essaie d'entrer baguette à l'appui. Dumbledore m'a confessé un soir que lui-même aurait bien de problèmes à se trouver un income supplémentaire de ce côté sans finir rasé de près. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je refuse de répondre à la question : « comment j'ai appris cela et qu'est-ce que je faisais à le discuter avec mon directeur ».

J'affronte ainsi le problème du 99% des ménages de la terre : le financement. Dis-donc ça fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec Microsoft. À part, bien sûr, la tire d'autocollants avec des lettres pour remplacer les touches usées d'un ordinateur que je conserve pour dès que j'aurai un ordinateur, et qu'entre temps j'utilise pour tricher au Scrabble. Je récupère ainsi les déjeuners que le roi du poker- j'ai nommé James- me gagne. Je sais qu'il aimerait bien me laisser gagner rien que pour m'inviter au resto sans me vexer, mais c'est plus fort que lui, perdre lui casse l'estomac (il a trop adoré le filet de basket cousu par le bas que je lui ai trouvé pour son dernier anniv). Avec Sirius par contre il se gêne pas.

Ça fait quatre heures que je fais tourner ma plume dans un trou de mon bureau pour éviter d'avoir à regarder la feuille de ma liste de possibles. Elle est toujours d'un blanc écœurant, et si cette situation se prolonge encore beaucoup je finirai par écraser la termite coupable du trou. D'ailleurs je commence à sérieusement crever de faim et James, Pet et Sirius m'attendent ce soir pour l'enterrement de la vie de garçon du premier.

Tout compte fait, je pourrais passer chez ma mère la veille du mariage, et vu que pendant dix-neuf ans j'ai été un parfait Abel qui a vaillamment supporté sa croix, sans défaillir, sans (trop) protester, et vu que les loups après tout n'ont jamais vraiment été des agneaux, une fois en haut du Golgotha je pourrais tout simplement filer avec la vaisselle

Veni, vidi vici. C'est qui le boss ?

* * *

**Sa belle-sœur, lui, et nous: Peter**

D'après ce qu'il a raconté, James venait de se réveiller le lendemain de son enterrement de garçon lorsqu'il révisa la messagerie du téléphone qu'il avait installé pour Lily et trouva une invitation à déjeuner chez le pater familias, transmise par la voix aigre de Pétunia. Il jura que c'était un attentat à la sécurité nationale et que nul ne devrait être autorisé à exister avec une voix pareille. Il était sûr certain que la sœur de sa bien aimée avait attendu exprès la veille pour l'inviter et envisageait de lui lancer derrière les quatre-vingt-dix avocats de la firme familiale. Il lui aurait d'ailleurs certainement collé un procès pour la vie si sa gueule de bois lui avait permis un tel nombre de transplanages.

C'est ainsi que James déboula dans ma cuisine à douze heures pile, avec une gueule d'enterrement, les cheveux de Einstein et la résolution de ne pas me laisser finir mon café tranquille. Il avait une heure et demie pour s'habiller, acheter des bonbons pour Mme. Evans, du champagne pour M. Evans, des fleurs pour Lily et trouver une vengeance apocalyptique digne de Pétunia.

Le commando Maraudeurs se mobilisa en moins de cinq minutes. J'appelai Remus avec la poudre de cheminette- on avait personnalisé la notre pour créer un spectacle son/couleur dans les cheminées de ceux qu'on appelait- et James profita de son miroir magique pour arranger sa tignasse et du coup appeler Sirius. Remus tint à se charger des chocolats et passa par Honeydukes avant de nous rejoindre dans mon apart. Sirius attrapa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait offert la veille à la fille chez laquelle il avait couché avant de transplaner. Quant à moi, j'avais eu pendant un mois un partiel dans un supermarché moldu qui consistait à décharger des bouteilles de Veuve Clicquot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Lily eut la gentillesse de nous envoyer un stock une potion anti-gueule de bois et je crois qu'à cet instant précis, Remus, Sirius et moi aurions été prêts à partir sur le champ l'épouser dans la prospérité et la détresse, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort s'ensuive à cause d'un regard tellement déchiré de James qu'on aurait crevé de culpabilité.

On a eut du mal à lui dénicher des habits décents. Tous les quatre avions apparemment brûlé notre armoire les jours précédents et pendant quelques durs instants James affronta la perspective de devoir aller chez ses parents à quelques semaines de son mariage avec un sac de linge sale. Le pauvre était tout pâle, mais Remus a bien fini par remarquer que Sirius, ce faux frère, se tenait les côtes avec trop d'enthousiasme et on a procédé réviser le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Pendant quelques instants on a été trop flippés pour le défoncer- transplaner chez James, dévaliser son armoire, la cacher sous mon sofa et revenir sans que trois Maraudeurs experts s'en aperçoivent constitue un exploit quasi anti-physique- mais on a finit par réagir et on lui a piqué la chemise au passage. Soie, de marque et col anglais, et en plus de la bonne taille pour James. Il se gâte. Évidement je n'ai pas manqué de lui jeter un sortilège pour l'empêcher de se couvrir le torse pendant une bonne quinzaine et Remus a envoyé un petit message aux ex de Sirius dont il se souvenait et à quelques filles de sa connaissance. "Vous avez toujours voulu mater Sirius sans empêchements ? Sa chemise était votre pire ennemie ? Peter, Remus et James l'on fait disparaître discrètement là où elle ne pourra jamais revenir. Maraudeurs & Co."

Je crois finalement que la disparition de ses vêtements était peut-être une manigance de James, puisque ça a aboutit a nous occuper pendant vingt bonnes minutes qu'il a profité pour s'habiller. Quand il est réapparu, Sirius a arrête de façonner des petits bonhommes vaudous et on l'a révisé, réconforté puis fait remarquer qu'il était déjà trente secondes en retard et qu'il devait transplanner ipso facto dans le jardin de Lily.

Puis on l'a accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de chez moi et on l'a serré dans nos bras à tour de rôle avec quelques tapes viriles sur le dos… enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius se mette à gueuler « Rock them all ! », Remus s'époumone sur la dernière syllabe de « Allez James, allez-euhh » et je balance les multiplettes en scandant « vas-y, mec ! » en immortalisant notre James bien pomponné, avec les cheveux dans les yeux et les bras pleins de roses.

* * *

**Vous mord, vous moud, vous cloue, mais vous ouvre âme et corps: Lily**

Il atterrit entre les lilas et se tacha de boue pratiquement jusqu'à la ceinture. Je le regardai patauger, avec les bras chargés, son regard un peu désorienté, la moue de dérision qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux, et je tombai amoureuse de James pour au moins la seizième fois. Il sourit en m'apercevant et abandonna. Il laissa tomber à ses pieds roses, bouteille et chocolats pour sortir la baguette et léviter jusqu'à moi et me serrer dans ses bras. Mon cœur aurait explosé s'il n'avait pas la cage thoracique pour le protéger, ce qui fut très pratique vu que je portai pour l'occasion une robe irremplaçable. Tout à coup, James se hérissa et leva un sourcil soudain presque triangulaire. Je fis pression du bout du doigt sur la pointe inscrite sur son front.

- C'est qui ce gros tas ? Dis-moi, ça me fout les boules rien que de penser que l'être humain a la potentialité d'avoir à ce point l'air de rien.

À ce point là, il louchait déjà grave –par mes soins- et tentait de boxer du pied les roses avec assez d'adresse pour les attraper sans desserrer les bras de ma taille. Il avait l'air positivement ridicule pour des yeux profanes quant à moi, j'admets ma partialité sans en rougir.

- Rôo… James, c'est un jeu de mots pour les boules ? Il n'est même pas si rond.

- C'est vrai il fait plutôt quilles que pétanque. Non mais t'arrêtes bientôt oui ?

Je roulai de gros yeux innocents mais j'ai tout de même arrêté de lui torturer le front. Il sourit béatement et m'embrassa sur le cou. Je gloussai.

- Faut vraiment qu'on y entre chez toi ? On pourrait pas plutôt s'improviser une soirée câlin ?

- Arrête, t'es très anachronique et je déteste ça- protestai-je en faisant la moue.

- Tout est possible dans le monde de la magie, ma chérie- dit-il en s'arrangeant les lunettes bien sur le bout du nez.

- T'as pas honte de proférer des rimes aussi abominables ?- fis-je sincèrement indignée.

- « Quoique sachant le risque que j'encours

vu que te voir me rend fort comme Rambo

je t'en prie, fuyons ensemble au Congo

où nous pourrons cacher nous amours »

Non il n'avait pas honte.

- Mais ma parole, tu récidives ! C'est trop honteux

Car enfin n'attends pas de mon affection

De lâches sentiments pour ta punition.

De quoi qu'en ta faveur notre amour m'entretienne,

Ma générosité doit répondre à la tienne ! »

Il trembla de peur. Enfin fit semblant.

Je sortis ma baguette sans hésiter. Avant de tomber amoureuse de James, j'épargnais la sensibilité de ma sœur et de son mari mais ce n'était malheureusement (pour eux) plus les cas.

- Eh toi là-bas tiens-moi ça- fit James en direction de Vernon, et il lui tendit mes roses qu'il avait bien finit par réussir à ramasser. Et après ce tendre premier échange, des sorts commencèrent à fuser des tous les côtés, et finalement nous roulâmes dans la fange avec les bras enlacés.

* * *

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

Leur mariage résulta très bien pour une cérémonie qu'ils avaient organisé pressés par la mort et la trahison. Ils s'étaient mariés pour faire de Lily l'héritière légale de la fortune Potter en cas de décès de son mari, et bien sûr pour payer moins d'impôts.

Mais aussi parce qu'il était hors de question de mourir sans avoir passé par ça et qu'ils étaient amoureux fous.

La nuit s'approchait et ils descendirent sous le pergola du jardin. L'air était lourd de glycine et de silence. C'était beau.

* * *

**Comme dans les films: Arabella**

**21 mars 1980 - ****Premier contact avec Lily Potter**

_La vie au jour le jour de James Potter. Le bonheur au milieu de la nuit._

Pfft. Hop, poubelle. J'ai pas perdu la main depuis 69 ans. Les restes d'un journal déchiqueté trouvèrent leur destin parmi les sachets de thé à la menthe du bac à ordures du bureau 34, commission d'Aurors, département de Défense, ministère de la Magie. Angleterre, Europe. Monde, si vous y tenez. Enfin, mon bureau.

Pendant que les restes de la feuille de choux acquéraient une couleur verdâtre assortie à mon teint, je réclinai mes pauvres os contre le fauteuil à vibro-massage que j'avais annexé à mon salaire d'Auror, au cours d'une mission dans une entreprise de je ne sais plus quoi, tailleur luxe et tout le tra-la-la. Elle était soupçonnée d'approvisionner ce bon vieux pote du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai gardé le fauteuil du directeur. Il n'en a plus besoin.

Honnêtement. Je suis bourrée de fric. J'aurais pu m'en offrir quatre de meilleurs et un support de boissons avec recureur de gencives en supplément pour mettre plein les yeux des quelques mangemorts qui ont le privilège de se faire démolir la figure officiellement, en bureau ministériel. Ceux que l'on défigure officiellement après les avoir capturés officiellement au cours d'une mission officielle. Autant dire pas grand-chose : les ratés quoi. Les Bouffe-mort, ceux qui n'ont pas trop la classe.

Je ferme la conscience sur mes petits glissements question matériel réquisitionné. Ça fait pas du beau, je l'admets. Ça ne fait pas d'histoires non plus. La politique du ministère est simple : "Aurors : ce qu'ils veulent, quant ils veulent". Nous sommes choyés question fric, comblés question honneurs, sans parler des médias. Il n'y a pas eu autant d'héros dans le monde depuis la deuxième guerre mondiale. Si on ne risquait pas de se faire sauter la figure à chaque centimètre de la trajectoire matelas-cabinets, je dirais presque que ça vaut le coup.

Je secoue la baguette pour vider la poubelle. Le bureau pue le thé à la menthe. Il se trouve que la troisième citoyenne de l'Angleterre Magique (moi), si l'on ignore Celui-qui-devrait-être-nommé-mais-que-je-ne-vais-p as-nommer-parceque-ça-me-barbe, raffole du thé à la menthe au point de donner la nausée à tout son département. Mais il fallait que je me débarrasse du torchon de Britta.

Ça vous dit rien ? Vous affolez pas. Elle est journaliste et s'est essayée avec une interview de nos héros locaux. J'ai nommé James Potter, Sirius Black, Logbottom junior, Longbottom mistress, Dearbon, Bode, Fenwick, Doge Jr., Bones, McKinnon, Prewett et un long trop court etcetera. Tous jeunes, beaux et forts. La fleurrr dé la fleurr. Nous les vieux on peut aller se faire cuire un oeuf.

Pas de confusions. Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas. Ils me plaisent bien, si l'on oublie les magazines du cul de Doge (« grr qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est cochonneries ») et les gueules de bois de Freazen (« dieu ce que tu pues mon garçon »). Quant à mon petit James, je l'adore. Il a beau être frimeur, ronfleur, optimiste, beau parleur, confiant, courageux, écervelé, impertinent, heureux, je l'adore. Même si c'est un héros de masses tout juste tiré du parvulaire. Même si ça ne fait pas vingt ans que sa mère lui changeait les couches. Je l'adore, je l'adore, je l'adore. Le ministre a osé le remettre en question et il a fermé son clapet quite à affronter Arabella Strausen (encore moi) dans toute la splendeur de sa colère. Le « bella » est un fraude. Je n'ai jamais été belle, même à quinze ans. Là, je suis carrément horrorifique.

Ma caboche ridée a du choquer un petit peu Potter et son copain Black, qui, tout beau mec bien fendu de gueule qu'il soit, peut difficilement faire trois pas sans l'autre bonhomme. C'est les trois mousquetaires en deux échantillons, version quatre. Car il y en a deux qui ont eu le mauvais goût d'aller caser ailleurs leur carrière professionnelle et on ainsi éliminé leurs chances de que je me souvienne de leur nom. Un petit blond et un grand châtain. Ils sont tous potaux comme cochons et partagent depuis les chaussettes à une galerie d'idées pas possibles concernant la justice, la bonté et la loyauté auxquelles, j'ai honte de dire, je souscris.

C'est d'ailleurs le papier chiffonné qui a trouvé sa place parmi les factures et les sachets de thé qui vient de me dévoiler le reste de l'affaire. La rose en sucre. Le coup de grâce, quoi.

Le gamin –mon gamin– est marié. M.A.R.I.É. Il a pas 23 ans. C'est pas permis d'être aussi con.

L'heureuse élue est une ex-moldue du nom de Lily Evans. Soit elle est très belle, soit la photo que montre l'article n'est pas d'elle.

* * *

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Lily Potter, l'alarme du boulot m'avait tiré du lit ou je couchais habillée parmi les albums photos dont un individu qui a dépassé la quarantaine depuis trente ans ne peut décemment se passer. Ils contenaient les images de mes petits-enfants et de mon ex-mari, dont je n'ai pas déchiré les photos.

J'avais par contre fait sauter au cours de ma quinzième année mon ours en peluche en profit ma baguette magique. Quelques millièmes de seconde après l'alarme je transplanais vers le QG.

Mon quadrige personnel se compose de vingt aurors. Le petit Sirius est le seul à se passer des cernes, ça gâcherait son look. James est en retard de cinq secondes, le temps de se rhabiller. Son mioche n'a pas du tomber de Saturne.

- Potter, les mangemorts, aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, ne nous attendrons pas- lui remarque-je- Institut Boréal, je vous prie.

Pouf x 20.

Nous voilà.

Vous savez, mon poste au ministère, je ne l'ai pas gagné au loto. Je connais un sacré nombre de sorts. J'en utilise la majorité, ne serait-ce que pour emmerder mon secrétaire. Voldemort, il en connaît davantage.

J'allais mourir. Ding-dong. Pour qui sonne le glas.

Je n'ai pas de petits enfants et mon ex-mari a jeté un sort anti-cassant à ses photos avant de se planquer définitivement avec une gonzesse quelconque. Je n'ai pu que lui dessiner des moustaches à la Hitler.

Tschüss, je ressors mon accent allemand.

* * *

Je ne suis pas morte, vous savez. C'est ce gamin qui, Superman tout plein, a attaqué le méchant baguette à la main, bras armé de la liberté, de la justice et de je ne sais plus quoi. J'hésité entre Lancelot et don Quichotte.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Lui, il ne buvait pas ou au moins pas pour laisser cette saleté du monde derrière. Lui il croyait en lui en ses amis en la bonté en la vie. Il aimait lui. J'ai levé la baguette et j'ai dévidé une série mega-ultra rapide de sorts méga-ultra puissants pour sorciers méga-ultra savants.

Eh bien, ça a foiré. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauvé James Potter. C'est Lily Evans.

Elle est sortie comme diable en cage (ne me prenez pas au mot) de je ne sais où pour venir en aide à son mari, qui, à vrai dire, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Elle, il ne fallait pas être aussi doué que moi pour trouver une comparaison. Elle luttait avec les cheveux roux derrière elle. Valkyrie jusqu'à la moelle. Quels mioches.

Je me suis arrangée pour évacuer mon personnel avant qu'il ne reste rien à évacuer. Je suis témoin : James et Lily Potter ont affronté pendant une heure le Seigneur Ténébreux et s'en sont tirés en un état plutôt passable. Pour une fois, la foule a choisi la bonne idole. J'ai acceptée d'être interviewée par un club de fans, j'ai même envisagé de m'y inscrire. J'ai souffert de lire en la Gazette une proportion « James Potter/autres ploucs du département » largement supérieure à 90 pour 100. Dans Sorcière-Hebdo, il égalisait avec Lily.

« ...ce sont mariés à 19 ans. Les deux époux refusent de prêter déclaration à ce sujet, mais leur boulanger habituel nous confie l'histoire de leur amour... Nananana... il l'a demandé en mariage au cours d'une bataille acharnée... puetpuetpuet... ils sont heureux. Maintenant. Leur bonheur est éclatant, parfait, merveilleux. Ils ne se posent pas de questions. Pour eux, l'amour, c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant. »

Ça fera chialer les commères. Mais n'empêche : James Potter est un vrai héros, et il est amoureux comme dans les films.

* * *

**Pas comme dans les films**

Connards. Sales connards.

Ils me l'avaient tué. Mon petit héros, James Potter, mon gamin. Ils pouvaient bien dire, « Celui qui ne doit pas être nommé », « Le seigneur des Ténèbres », « ce misérable de Black », ils ne me leurraient pas. C'était eux qui avaient tué James, le ministère avec ses histoires à la noix, Rufus, mon supérieur direct, si formidablement dégoulinant de compréhension, tous ces pauvres cons qui adoraient mon gamin il y a trois mois, qui y est mort parce qu'il y croyait. Ils auraient du le protéger. Ils auraient du tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous seuls. Ils auraient du protéger les gamins de vingt et un ans qui luttent pour que les gros tas de quarante ne se fassent pas défoncer.

Putain. Ils lui faisaient un bel enterrement. Je vous jure qu'il était beau, avec plein de fleurs, des tas de gens, un écrivain truffé de prix pour le discours funéraire, un mausolée qui réduisait le Big Ben à la taille d'une maquette et des parades ministérielles affublées de chapeaux blancs. Seulement, la généalogie des zigotos qui se penchaient sur sa tombe faisait une belle jambe à James.

Merde ils riaient. Quand ils croyaient que je ne les verrais pas, que Remus regardait ailleurs, que les membres de l'Ordre se payaient une crise de larmes derrière un arbre ou que Dumbledore se peignait la barbe dans les chiottes, un gros crétin se frottait les mains en pensant avec quel mélange se soûler cette nuit parce que le petit Harry Potter a botté le cul de Voldemort. Petite ambiance festive qu'il y avait dans ces funérailles.

À celui de dire « immense perte pour la communauté sorcière », « irremplaçables dans nos coeurs », « jamais comme eux ». Aujourd'hui les seuls que je peux vois personne.

Le ministre a aussi dit un petit mot. Ce n'était pas un dernier adieu. C'était un discours électoral. Je l'ai fait trébucher d'un sort en dévalant la tribune et je n'ai pas détourné le regard. Il a offert son dos à la pistolétade. Un grand homme d'affaires m'a offert sa consolation « C'est le présent. La politique continue » Justement non. Le présent, c'était Lily et James et maintenant il ne nous reste à tous qu'à aller crever quelque part.

J'ai par bonheur échappé aux journalistes. Enfin, ce n'est pas par bonheur c'est à coups de baguette. Je leur ai aussi interdit d'approcher le jeune Mr. Lupin, qui a d'autres chats à fouetter que de répondre à des scribouillards zézotans. On lui a cassé la vie direct, le pauvre petit.

Un lunatique a eu la bonne idée de demander pourquoi le grând aurôor Sirius Black n'était pas venu arroser la tombe de son meilleur copaing. Ils ont failli l'écorcher net. Peut-être ont-ils raison, peut-être pas. Il s'est rattrapé en agrandissant une photo de James, Lily et Harry quelques mois avant hier mais là c'est les amis qui l'auraient lapidé s'ils pouvaient faire autre chose qu'éponger leurs larmes. J'ai du m'en charger.

Je suis moche et trop vieille. Les larmes coulent entre mes rides en creusant des petites rigoles sombres. Barty Croupton a été jusqu'au point de me dire « tu devrais prendre des vacances, Arabella ». Barty Croupton -Barty Croupton- m'a conseillé de prendre des vacances.

Dans une demi-heure, je monterais à mon tour sur cette estrade où se succèdent les grandes figures de notre monde pour dire un dernier mot à James et Lily Potter. Je le ferai à mon tour. Peut-être serais-je aussi insincère, mais j'en doute. Il y a la photo rapetissée des Potter au fond de la poche de mon uniforme, entre les grades, les décorations et tout et tout.

On ne nous a pas dit où était passé le bébé. Tant mieux. On n'a pas à le savoir je ne tient pas à que les magazines me tiennent informée de la première gamine que le fils Potter aura l'idée de tenir par la main. Qu'il grandisse avant de venir se faire démolir dans le vrai monde magique.

Je prends ma retraite. Plus de larmes. Plus de sang. Plus de mort. Stop, achevé, vorbei.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.


End file.
